infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Blankett
Chelsea Blankett (チェルシ　ブラケット, Cherushi Buraketto) is the personal maid and childhood friend of Cecilia Alcott. 'Appearance' Chelsea is a slender young woman with dark red hair. She dresses in typical maid fashion but with a wide leather belt wrapped around her waist. She is described by Ichika as a very beautiful girl for her age (which made Cecilia jealous). 'Personality' Chelsea is a loyal maid who respects her mistress, Cecilia Alcott. However, in the novel she is shown to have a more teasing personality and that she likes to poke fun at matters that are embarrassing to Cecilia, most of which relate to Ichika. This, combined with her sharp mind, makes Cecilia a very effective victim of her mischief. For Chelsea, her highest priority has always been her country and her sister, Exia. For them, she was willing to steal the Third Blue Tear unit and join Phantom Task in order to save Exia when she discovered she was being used as the core for Excalibur. However, she still maintained her sense of responsible and loyalty towards Cecilia, declaring she would accept any punishment that is chosen for her afterwards. She seems to also have a slight flirtatious streak in her, as seen during her conversation with Ichika. 'Relationships' *Cecilia Alcott - She has a friendly and generally respectful attitude towards her master. She enjoys teasing Cecilia when it comes to Ichika. *Ichika Orimura - She first meets him after Cecilia's return to Japan. It is not known whether she has any genuine feelings towards him, though she is very polite towards him. For his part, Ichika is somewhat shy in her presence (which confuses Cecilia and makes her think that he likes older women). After the Excalibur Incident, she was deeply grateful to Ichika for saving both her and Exia. *Exia Blankett - Chelsea's younger sister and the core of Excalibur. Infinite Stratos & Abilities Being the head maid of the Alcott family, Chelsea is likely to be highly capable at all forms of housework. Having trained alongside Cecilia, Chelsea is a highly-skilled fighter herself. Chelsea is well trained in fencing, having managed to control the pace of her match against Cecilia, who went as far as to strip herself just to have a better chance against Chelsea. Even then, the match ended in a draw. In volume 11, she stole the BT Unit 03, Dive To Blue. History Currently, nothing is known about her history except that she's a maid of the Alcott family, and that she was a childhood friend to Cecilia. 'Plot Synopsis' She appears in the anime dropping Cecilia off at school at the end of the summer break. 'Quotes' Quotes will be updated when available. Gallery Chelsea blackett.jpg IS Volume 11 Cecilia Chelsea.jpg 'Trivia' *In Volume 8 of the Light Novel, Cecilia's vision of Ichika in her ideal dream world appears to be partially based off of Chelsea's character. This Ichika is Cecilia's childhood friend and butler, and he tends to tease Cecilia just like Chelsea does in real life. Category:Phantom Task member Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IS User Category:Other Characters Category:Miscellaneous Characters